


Release

by Captain_Loki



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne is surprised by their dynamic, delightfully surprised</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Mild D/s

Lorne’s eyes wander from the football game playing on the wide screen in front of him. The light from the television casts a glow across the living room of Cameron Mitchell’s small apartment. Lorne’s gaze lands on the hand Mitchell has splayed across Sheppard’s shoulder.

  
The touch is familiar. Mitchell’s tendencies toward friendly pats are not unknown, but the lingering strokes to the back of Sheppard’s neck are new. What Lorne finds even stranger, is the lack of his CO’s discomfort.  
  
  
John doesn’t seem to notice the hand, or rather, doesn’t find it in the least bit out of the ordinary, for he doesn’t duck away from the touch or laugh it off, like John Sheppard is so known for. Lorne wonders, not for the first time, exactly how familiar these two are with each other.

  
It’s not a thought Lorne indulges in often, too much awkward involved in picturing two men you work with fucking, without throwing in the illegality of it all. But it’s hard to ignore here, with it staring at him in the face and Lorne’s not about to close his eyes and ‘la la la’ it away. 

  
Instead, Lorne indulges. He thinks about the dynamics of these two, both Lt Colonels, commanders. Cam is loud and outgoing, and Lorne imagines him as a possessive top, his large hands spanning Sheppard’s hips and taking, Sheppard panting beneath him, snarking quips even as he’s bent over and fucked roughly.   

  
Lorne flushes at the image, half hard in his jeans. His cock twitches when he catches John’s eye. He turns his gaze back to the television screen and tries to concentrate on the score.  
  
  
But then John is whispering something into Cam’s ear and Lorne thinks he hears a muffled _bedroom_ before Cam is standing. Lorne’s eyes follow him as he makes his way down the short hallway towards the back bedrooms. Lorne turns back to the football game when John stands up and moves behind him. 

  
Lorne doesn’t move, goose bumps rising along the back of his neck with Sheppard out of sight, he feels out of place. The TV goes black with a click of the remote and Lorne opens his mouth to…protest? To question, to something he’s not sure but it doesn’t matter because Sheppard’s whispering low and breathy into his ear,

  
“This’ll be much better,” like a promise. John’s arm closes around his bicep and tugs softly and Lorne rises to unsteady feet and follows John down the hall. Lorne huffs a small laugh because he’s spent the last three years traveling through wormholes to different planets living on a flying floating city, but this…right here, has his head spinning as he’s left trying to figure out which way is up. 

  
Lorne’s been specially trained to handle most situations, but walking into Mitchell’s bedroom to find him kneeling naked on his bed is something Lorne finds he is completely ill-equipped for. His breath catches in his throat at the expanse of skin Lorne’s only ever fantasized about seeing like this.  
  
  
Cam’s cock is hard and red, pointed at his stomach, but he makes no move to touch himself, only kneels there as though waiting. What he’s waiting for his clear when Lorne feels John brush past him, his CO shedding his clothes as he goes until he too is naked, climbing onto the bed behind Cam and coaxing Cam back. 

  
John has one arm wrapped around Cam’s waist; the other bends Cam’s head back gently, exposing the skin of Cam’s neck and John ducks, licking a long line up the base to bite at his earlobe. His tongue flicks out, dipping into the hollow of Cam’s ear and Cam’s eyes close, his lips part, his cock twitching where it leaks against his skin. 

  
Then John’s hand slides from Cam’s waist and disappears between them, Cam groans loud and low, and Lorne steps forward, watching with slight concern as Sheppard fucks Cam with his fingers.

  
“Is he…?” Lorne tries to ask.

  
“Prepped and ready for takeoff?” Sheppard smirks, nodding. He pushes Cam forward then, and he lands on his elbows, his back arching. One of John’s hands is splayed across Cam’s shoulder and neck, the other three fingers deep inside him. 

  
Sheppard bends low to nip at the tip of Cam’s ear and whisper, “spread your legs,” which Cam does, gasping into the covers as Sheppard switches angles. Lorne moves to the side of the bed, too hot and hard to feel like an awkward and unwanted observer. He watches Sheppard’s fingers as they fuck Cam persistently, Cam stretched around them, noting every thrust drags a low desperate groan from Cam, his face buried in the worn out comforter beneath him. 

  
Sheppard turns away from Cam’s flushed back to look at Lorne, and nod towards the dresser and the bottle of lube Lorne notices not so subtly positioned. Lorne grabs it, smirking slightly at the shoebox beside it filled with a variety of battery operated silicon devices, one of which Lorne thinks looks suspiciously of Lantean design. 

  
When Lorne turns back it’s in time to catch Sheppard’s hand disappearing beneath Cam and the glint of metal rings. Cam makes a soft whimper Lorne can’t quite place as pain or frustration or maybe both. When Sheppard straightens up he’s holding his hand out to take the bottle from Lorne.  
  
  
Evan pops the cap open, his hand poised in front of him, emboldened by the challenge in Sheppard’s eyes and the man spread out before them, Lorne turns the bottle over and pours the cold liquid into the palm of his hand and steps forward. He brushes John’s hand away from his cock without protest, and grasps the hard length in sure hands. 

  
He jerks John slow and hard, until his erection is glistening with the lubricant and the Colonel’s head is tipped back, his eyes closed, lips parted. Lorne wants to lean up and forward to take Sheppard’s mouth against his but he’s unsure of the rules here so he doesn’t. 

  
Instead he lets his hand fall away from Sheppard’s dick to stroke between his legs and cups the hot heavy weight of his balls. 

  
“Stop.” Lorne starts to pull his hand away, embarrassed, but John’s hand clamps around his wrist and when Lorne looks up he’s smirking.

  
“Not you,” he says, spreading his legs apart fractionally more and pushing Evan’s hand back between them. Lorne glances at Cam, catching the movement of his hands away from his own cock, trapped in the confines of metallic rings.  
  
  
It makes Lorne flush the way John’s hands grip Cam’s hips hard enough to leave crescent shaped marks against pale skin, the ghosts of bruises bitten into the backs of his thighs, muscles strained on either side of Sheppard. 

  
Evan strokes along the inside of John’s thigh as John leans forward to guide his cock into Cam, watching the muscles in Cam’s legs twitch, his thighs trembling as John pulls out and thrusts in hard. Cam’s brow is wrinkled where it rests against the bed hanging between his shoulders, and Evan watches Cam bite his lip as if biting back the noises softly stuttering out. 

  
Sheppard fucks Cam with long hard strokes before he suddenly stops, bending low over Cam to bite at the back of his neck and to whisper harshly into his ear, “I want to fucking _hear_ you.” Cam nods fervently, his mouth falling open on a low breathy moan as Sheppard pulls out slowly and fucks into him with a deliberate thrusts of his hips.

  
“You gonna watch or co-pilot?” Sheppard is suddenly asking him, and Lorne kind of wants to laugh because leave it to Sheppard to still be a flyboy dork while playing master/servant with a fellow officer, but then Cam is bucking back into John and crying out, loud and desperate

  
“ _fuck,_ right there,” And John is grinning as he asks,

  
“Right there what?” 

  
“ _Please_.” 

  
“Fuck me sideways,” Lorne hisses, and he doesn’t need to be asked twice as John looks contemplative at the suggestion, before he’s stripping down. He stands naked beside the bed, unsure of what to do, because part of him wants to climb behind John and push him down against Cam and fuck him, but Cam’s eyes screwed tight and mouth open and moaning is giving him something of a lip kink and God he must look fantastic giving head.  

  
Evan climbs up on the bed to kneel beside John whose hip fits snug against Evan’s abdomen. He leans forward, his hand splayed against Sheppard’s collarbone, to nip at the skin of his neck, not hard enough to bruise; all the while Sheppard keeps rhythm fucking into Cam. John nods his head towards the opposite side of the bed and Evan takes the hint and moves, until he’s kneeling in front of Cam.  

  
“Grab his shoulders,” John instructs, and Evan looks at him a little confused but does as he’s told, hands spanning Cam’s shoulders. John leans forward, his hips stuttering to a stop, and grasps Cam’s wrists, coaxing his arms back, his weight falling into Evan’s hands. 

  
Evan stares at John a little warily, as John pins Cam’s hand behind his back with one hand and holds him steady with the other pressed against his hip. He starts fucking him again then, Cam thrown forward with every thrust of John’s hips, Evan’s strength the only thing keeping Cam from landing faced down on the bed.  
  
  
Evan’s unsure of how such a position could be comfortable for Cam but his apprehension dissipates quickly because Cam has grown louder, incoherencies tumbling from his mouth with increasing desperation. John has an arm wrapped around Cam’s waist to help balance him, the muscles in his forearm strained, his chest shiny with sweat, his lip bitten full in concentration as he fucks unrelenting, Cam in total submission beneath him. 

  
Evan’s cock twitches, so close to Cam’s cheek that Cam must feel it because his head is coming up and he’s looking at Evan earnestly, his eyes sliding closed as he moves his head forward to lick a stripe up the underside of Evan’s dick.  
  
  
He almost drops him in surprise and John lets Cam’s arms go with unspoken permission to steady himself, which Cam does with one hand, the other reaching out to jerk Evan. He grows harder between Cam’s fingers, stroking with too little pressure, his hips stuttering while Evan unconsciously seeks out Cam’s mouth.

  
Cam draws the head of Evan’s cock into his mouth, swallowing him to the base and pulling off only once before John is pushing insistently at his hips in a command to roll over. Cam moves willing and wordless, pulling of off Evan and turning over onto his back, as John crawls off the bed to stand between Cam’s open legs. Evan watches as Cam throws his legs over either side of John’s shoulders and tips his head back to stare up at Evan. 

  
His eyes flutter closed as John begins fucking him once more, the position offering him enough leverage to raise Cam’s lower half towards him more easily. Cam’s eyes are still closed as Evan leans over him, a leg on either side of his head. He brushes a hand across Cam’s face and Cam opens his eyes, his lips twitching up in a smirk as he reaches up to grab at Evan’s hips to draw him in. 

  
Evan is having trouble swallowing, with his mouth dry and his heart thudding against his chest. It feels completely unreal, the moment surreal as he braces himself on one hand and leans forward to feed Cam, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron fucking Mitchell, his cock who swallows him like a seasoned vet. 

  
“ _God_ ,” Evan moans, ducking his head as he fucks into Cam’s mouth, John thrusting in front of him. _“uh,”_ he hisses in a litany as Cam’s fingers trail up the backs of his thigh and over his ass, seeking out his entrance with a dexterous finger.  
  
  
John’s hand lands against the side of his neck and Evan looks up in time for John to pull him in for a sloppy kiss, spit soaking their lips so they slip against each other, tongue and teeth and nipping hard enough to practically draw blood and it’s the best fucking thing he’s ever felt. 

  
“Can I?” Evan asks, quietly, pulling away and gesturing to the cock ring secured around Cam. John fucks into Cam slow and hard twice before he nods. Evan reaches out and carefully removes the metallic cage, and Cam is moaning around his dick, making his fingers tremble as he steadies himself. He jerks Cam off a few times before leaning forward and taking him into his mouth, his nose practically pressed against the base of Sheppard’s dick as he halts his thrusting to watch. 

  
“Yeah,” John’s voice is barely audible as he runs a hand through Evan’s hair, encouraging him. Evan can feel when he’s close and sucks harder like he’s trying to speed his own pleasure up, but Cam must feel it too because he’s running his hands everywhere he can reach and moaning. He comes hard, pulling off of Cam with an obscene slurp and moaning uncontrolled and loud with his face buried against Sheppard’s abdomen. 

  
He pulls off of Cam, and stumbles to the side on shaky legs, and watches as John starts fucking him again, harder and faster, drawing low loud groans out of Cam, incoherent babbling and broken off curses as John bends his legs back against his chest, crawling up onto the bed like he’s trying to push through Cam’s skin with his entire body and just absorb him into himself. 

  
Evan isn’t sure if it’s arousing or concerning, but then John is running a hand down Cam’s face, and Cam is smiling like he has a secret and John’s lip turns up in a smirk and they’re both naked and thrusting but that look is the most intimate thing Lorne’s ever seen from either of them.  
  
  
Evan just watches as Cam’s back arches and he comes hard, jerking against his stomach and ejaculating over himself, up his chest. John’s eyes slip closed and thrusts a few more times before he stills, coming inside Cam with a soft moan, quiet, and private.


End file.
